


Where Foci Shouldn’t Reside

by ChainedThoughts



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Minor Female Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainedThoughts/pseuds/ChainedThoughts
Summary: Another short story inspired by Cookie while we were watching ha'hren's live stream yet again. This is one of those stories that I didn't think I needed to read until now. It's just a fun little thing so I hope I don't disappoint. XDHave fun reading this silly story of mine~
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 4





	Where Foci Shouldn’t Reside

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters from Dragon Age: Inquisition belong to me other than Eleniel's name and my character creation of her.

Where Foci Shouldn’t Reside

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and if anything, he feels that this was all too easy. The Inquisition had retrieved the orb from Corypheus and was now safely guarded in the Inquisitor’s quarters, but the question remains as to where exactly she hid it. He couldn’t recall if she ever told anyone though he understood that it was the right thing to do if she wanted to avoid anyone stealing it and causing havoc again.

Solas didn’t have time for this, he needed to obtain his orb without getting caught since that would lead to only more questions he could not answer. He needed to steal it when he knew she would not be returning to her room for at least the whole day so he could find it. He had overheard the Ambassador talking about how Lavellan needed to attend a council meeting in Val Royeaux which would at least last a whole day including the trips travelling back and forth.

It took all his strength and resolve to refuse her when she asked if he could join her on the trip. If it was up to him, he would follow her anymore to make sure he could protect her from anything and anyone who threatens her life. A hypocrite. He knew what he was and he didn’t deny it since he would one day be the one to threaten her life. However, that was a story for another time. Today, he needed to obtain the orb without getting caught by her.

He waited until he knew Lavellan and her choice of companions left for Val Royeaux before sneaking his way up into her quarters. He felt a bit embarrassed having to go through all her things, but if he was right, she would never bring it with her when she’s on the field so as to avoid the orb from falling into the wrong hands yet again. He searched every corner of her room, not at all touching her drawers with all her clothes and lady’s undergarments for obvious reasons.

He was still a man after all, and those were his Vhenan’s undergarments, it wouldn’t be right. Not at all. Yet, it was the only place that he didn’t check and it was also the last place to look for the orb. He sighed deeply, falling to his knees in defeat when he realised he now had no choice. He knew his Vhenan is intelligent, but he was not expecting her to hide it there of all places.

“What was she thinking?!?” He was trying really hard to resist but he really had no other options now. He could feel his cheeks burning bright red. If he looked upon his reflection, he could probably see that his blush would go all the way up to the tip of his ears. He’s already going to regret his decision and he hasn’t even done anything!

Slowly, the elven apostate moved closer to his Vhenan’s drawers and opened them one by one. The first three stored most of her tunics and leggings, but when it came to the fourth drawer he could tell it was her undergarments. He groaned the moment he found something that resembled the orb neatly wrapped around one of Lavellan’s bras. He had to do this quickly, like ripping open a plaster. He grabbed her soft bra that had the supposed orb wrapped in them, taking it and sending it somewhere else was easy enough with magic.

He was about to keep her bra back where he found it when he felt someone’s eyes on him and an all too familiar snicker made him flinch.

_Fenedhis!_

The ONE person he didn’t want to deal with right now; Sera. She had a huge mischievous grin on her face as she shook her head at him. Of all the times his mind was drawing a blank, it HAD to be now. Why, oh, why did it have to be Sera?!?

“I have a good explanation for all of this.” He REALLY didn’t but what else could he say without revealing too much.

“Are you looking for her breeches?” She snickered at him, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She was definitely enjoying having to get Solas in trouble no matter what.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” He is really digging his grave.

“And you’re saying that while so lovingly clutching at her bra?” She wiggled her eyebrows at his hand that was indeed clutching tightly at Lavellan’s bra.

He could feel all the colour drain from his face, realising he was still holding on to it and he was clearly trying hard to come up with something without actually saying what he was doing but he was coming up blank.

“Wait till she hears about this~” She laughed and ran out the room to which Solas gave chase, hoping to stop her before things get out of hand – as it always does when Sera is involved in something – he instantly regrets his decision now.

Sera ran across the hallway and up the stairs to the library where she would find Dorian sitting in his armchair, reading a book. Solas was really dreading everything that’s about to happen. Cold sweat was running down his brow, his heart was racing and for once in his life, he is terrified of being called a pervert by his Vhenan. Oh sweet Mythal, just why did it have to be Sera?

“If I heard correctly, someone has been sneaking around my favourite person’s wardrobe today?” Dorian’s voice pierced through his thoughts and he could hear the hint of mischief in them. “Care to explain, Solas?”

Solas groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and feeling a headache coming up. He could see Sera trying to contain her laughter as she was leaning against the bookshelf next to Dorian. “I have an explanation for all of it.” He totally didn’t, someone, just stab him now before Lavellan finds out.

“Oh~? I do believe it’s not me you have to explain things to, but to our dear sweet Inquisitor?” Solas could tell that Dorian was doing this on purpose, he was relieved that he had some time to think of a way out of this before said Inquisitor hears about this.

“Explain what?”

That sweet voice. He knows that sweet voice anywhere. He turned towards the voice and his eyes widened at seeing her. “Vhenan????? Why are you here????”

She blinked, tilting her head in confusion as she gazed at him with that innocence and purity that he loved so much. Despite his current miserable state, he couldn’t help himself from gazing at her so lovingly. The way her eyes lit up when she spoke to him was enough to make him weak. He was so screwed right now.

“I had left but I had to turn around when a message from Leliana came about some matters I need to see to immediately. What’s going on here?” She had asked everyone else to continue the journey to Val Royeaux but her companions decided to come back with her.

Can this day get any worse?

“Guess who’s been lurking around looking for your breaches?” Sera giggled and came closer to Lavellan before whispering something in her ear.

Solas could basically tell what was being said because now his beloved’s face is beet red and she stared at him with such betrayal in her eyes. He didn’t know what was worst, telling her who he really was or admitting he was a pervert just to avoid talking about the real reason he’s looking around her lingerie drawers.

“Vhenan— “ Before he could even save himself, she backed away with tears in her eyes. She honestly looked like he had done a great disservice but he obviously knew that this is her expression when she’s incredibly embarrassed about something.

He didn’t know how things moved so fast but he was now kneeling in front of her throne, waiting for judgment to be called upon him. He could feel the disapproval coming from Cassandra from a mile away and she looked like a woman who was about to stab him to death. Cassandra thought of Eleniel as her little sister after all. Iron Bull and Sera were in a corner trying their best not to laugh at how amusing this whole event is turning out. Leliana was teasing Cullen who was so embarrassed at the idea of someone looking through a lady’s undergarments.

Cole was conflicted between helping Solas out but at the same time he couldn’t really understand what was wrong, Varric told him to stay out of the couple’s stupid argument. He did, however, plan on writing this into a story. Dorian felt bad for Solas but just a little, he wanted to see the flustered look on the elf’s always composed face.

“Solas, why were you looking through my drawers?” She asked him calmly but couldn’t exactly hide her face burning up in pure embarrassment.

Solas couldn’t decide whether to set Sera on fire from not only busting him but also for letting everyone in Skyhold know that he’s been going around stealing Lavellan’s bras. He was so ready to send them all to the Fade if he could, it was so frustrating that he was in deep conflict about whether or not he should just tell the goddamn truth or chicken out yet again.

His options were limited and Dorian’s ‘useful’ comments were definitely not helping. He could even feel that Viviene was judging him based on her disapproving comments.

“Well, Solas? If you have something to say, speak.” His Vhenan was definitely giving him the cold shoulder right about now.

“Hey, Boss. Maybe he wanted you to ‘ride’ him. Get it?” Iron Bull’s laughter was roaring in the background. Cassandra was so red in the face and Cullen was beyond help at this point. Bless his shy and innocent heart.

_I really don’t want Vhenan to know that I’ve taken the orb but I don’t want her to believe I’m a pervert._ He thought silently to himself. _FENEDHIS_.

“I had wanted to study the orb.” He decided the best course right now is to tell her part of the truth. It wasn’t a lie he wanted to study the orb though what he really wanted to study was for a way to go with his plans without discreetly.

“Which orb? The left or the right one?” Sera interrupted again, earning a good glare from Solas before Dorian teased him as well.

“I think he means to study both orbs.” The Tevinter Mage’s comment made Iron Bull laugh even harder that he fell off his chair, still laughing at this.

“Well, you’re looking at the wrong place.” Sera mockingly rolled her eyes at Solas. “You won’t find her “orbs” in the drawer.”

Both Lavellan and Solas were completely mortified now, Cassandra is practically sharpening her sword to better stab Solas with and her eyes look like they could kill. It’s like she was possessed by a demon rage. Solas was thinking that perhaps it was better off getting stabbed by Cassandra than having to go through all of this.

He closed his eyes and prayed to any God—screw it, he was a goner. He could hear all the voices in his head at the disappointment and disgust at his actions but the only voice he was concentrating on was the melodious voice of his Vhenan.

“Solas—“ She called out him. Did she sound further away?

“Solas—“ Again, her voice seemed so distant until he felt the soft and gentle touch of her hand on his cheek, trying to get him to open his eyes.

“Solas! Thank goodness you’re awake!” He opened his eyes, gazing at her beautiful turquoise eyes that was sparkling with concern. He sat up and looked at her with confusion, they were in her room and on her bed. She was wearing her nightgown which means he was spending the night with her. “Are you alright? It seemed like you had a nightmare?”

“A nightmare?” Did he hear that right? A nightmare? It was all a dream? He sighed so deeply and looked even more tired than before which only worried her even more as she tried to comfort him. In hindsight, it was too good to be true for the Inquisition to have taken his Foci from Corypheus so easily. He didn’t realise how relieved to know it was all just a dream though he’s definitely going to get back at Sera for the heck of it.

“A-Are you okay? Was it a bad dream?” He sighed again, falling back down on the bed and had his arm rested on his eyes. He then felt a bit of movement coming from Lavellan who had rested on top of him, snuggling him with a lot of love because she wanted to comfort him.

“Vhenan, you are a rare and marvelous spirit.” Slowly he could feel the tension dying away. It was funny how despite being the reason for his nightmare earlier, she’s also the reason for his happiness. Well, he can’t really pin the blame on her for that nightmare. It was his own fault. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame and very gently kissed her forehead. “Let’s get some sleep.”

She smiled brightly with a blush from the kiss he’s given her and nuzzled against the crook of his neck. He was so warm, she felt so loved and she was so happy. They both closed their eyes, falling back into a deep slumber and this time filled with happiness. They needed the sleep since tomorrow was a big day for the Inquisition, they were going to march to the Arbor Wilds and they didn’t know it yet but it would definitely change for the both of them.

_However, tonight the two lovers had each other. Tonight, the two lovers were basked in the happiness and love of one another. Tonight, everything was okay._


End file.
